The Last Fight
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: Ketika kamu berada diantara hidup dan mati, alam baka dan dunia, dan kamu tak bisa memilih,apa yang kamu harapkan? Pair: None (Mungkin) Rating : T


**Hai!**

 **Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader dan tak mengupdate cerita aku muncul dengan fict baru! (Yeay)**

 **Yah mungkin karena sudah lama tidak menulis fict mungkin banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy Milik Monsta**

 **Aku pinjem bentar aja**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, gak jelas, slow – fast update**

 _Summary:_

 _Ketika kamu berada diantara hidup dan mati, alam baka dan dunia, dan kamu tak bisa memilih,apa yang kamu harapkan?_

 **Chapter 1: The Mistakes**

Aku Boboiboy, bocah biasa yang dianugrahi jam kuasa elemen dari Ochobot, satu dari sekian sfera kuasa yang ada.

Hari yang normal, bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah. Terasa tidak ada yang aneh bukan?

Tentu bagi kalian, karena baru saja Adu du memberi kabar gembira (baca: buruk) tentang Ejo jo dan Bora ra yang entah bagaimana bersatu untuk mengalahkan kami semua, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan bahkan merebut Ochobot dari kami.

Benar benar buruk, apa bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Boboiboy !, mengapa kamu murung?" tanya Gopal yang tiba tiba menyadarkanku dari alam pikiranku.

"Eh, Gopal, tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya merasakan hal aneh akan terjadi" balasku

"Hal aneh? Mengapa sekarang aku malah memikirkan sebuah pertarungan?" celetuk Fang yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di antara kami.

'Persis' batinku

"Pertarungan? Tapi lawan siapa?" tanya Gopal

"Entah, sejak Bora ra kita perangkap dia di lubang hitamnya sendiri, kita sudah tidak memiliki musuh berat setidaknya" kata Fang

"Fang benar, apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi? Itu..." kataku yang terputus

"Itu apa?" tanya Fang

'Ayolah Fang, jangan melontarkan pertanyaan itu, kau membunuhku' batinku

"Itu... Itu... Ah sudah tinggal lima menit sebelum masuk! Ayo cepat!" seruku

Fang dan Gopal menatap punggung Boboiboy yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung hingga akhirnya mereka mengejar Boboiboy sebelum punggung pemimpin mereka hilang dari pandangan.

 _-~-~ The Last Fight ~-~-_

Boboiboy sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pelajaran matematika, dia waspada bila sewaktu waktu serangan atau tanda tanda datang

"Boboiboy" bisikan Yayapun tak terdengar oleh Boboiboy, seperti masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

'Aneh, bahkan Fang yangsuka matematika pun hanya menatap jendela , tak seperti biasanya' pikir Yaya

*Boboiboy Pov*

 _ **09:00**_

 _Bagus masih belum ada yang datang._

 _ **09:30**_

" _Jangan bermain!" perintahku kepada yang lain, aku melarang mereka bermain saat istirahat dan mereka melihatku dengan tatapan mencurigakan, walau tanpa bicara mereka tetap diam, kecuali Fang yang mungkin memiliki firasat yang sama denganku. Oh bukan firasat, tetapi ancaman dari Borara yang tiba tiba._

 _ **09:45**_

 _Kuharap dia tidak mengincar waktu istirahat, sangat sulit untuk evakuasi._

 _ **10:00**_

 _Bagus kuharap tidak sekarang_

 _._

 _._

 _Dziing! Itu dia!_

" _Semuanya! Evakuasi! Ini bukan Gurauan! Ying Yaya! Giring mereka! Sisanya ikut aku!" titahku tiba – tiba_

*End of Boboiboy Pov*

*Fang Pov*

 _ **09:00**_

 _Bagus masih belum ada yang datang._

 _ **09:30**_

" _Jangan bermain!" perintah Boboiboy kepada yang lain, Dia melarang mereka bermain saat istirahat dan mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan, walau tanpa bicara mereka tetap diam, kecuali Aku yang mungkin memiliki firasat yang sama denganya._

 _ **09:45**_

 _Jangan jam istirahat, ini sangat ramai, tapi apakah mungkin?_

 _ **10:00**_

 _Apakah ada serangan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Ayolah, ayolah_

" _Semuanya! Evakuasi! Ini bukan Gurauan! Ying Yaya! Giring mereka! Sisanya ikut aku!" titah Boboiboy tiba – tiba, akupun melihat sebuah portal dan segera kusiapkan kuasaku._

*End of Fang Pov*

Segera setelah portal muncul, sebuah–lebih tepatnya dua kapal angkasa segera mendarat di tengah tengah lapangan sekolah, Aku menghubungi Adu du untuk menjaga Ochobot dan memerintahkannya untuk menggunakan teknologi _Hidden track_ agar Ochobot tidak terlacak, karena kali ini lawan Boboiboy bukan main, Borara sekaligus Ejojo dengan PETAInya yang berjumlah tidak kurang dari 7 buah robot mengelilingi Ejojo.

"Sembunyi!" seruku kepada Fang dan Gopal yang segera menyembunyikan diri.

Ejojo keluar bersamaan dengan Borara dri kapal angkasa mereka.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara Bumi" kata Ejojo

"Para bocah super hero! Kirim pemimpin kalian untuk bicara!" Seru Borara

Yaya dan Ying muncul dan segera menyembunyikan diri mereka.

"Jangan Boboiboy, itu jebakan" kata Yaya

"Yaloh, senjata mereka siap menyerang kapan saja" tambah Ying

"Boboiboy the 7 Elements! Mari berbicara, seperti halnya seorang lelaki!" serunya sambil menyerahkan jam kuasa lubang hitamnya kepada Ejojo

"Ada kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ini tanpa darah, harus dicoba" kataku

"Bayanganku membayangangimu" kata Fang

Boboiboy mengangguk dan keluar dari persembunyiannya serta melepas jam kuasanya dan meletakkannya di tanah dimana itu sebenarnya bayangan Fang.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan Borara?" kata Boboiboy

"Wow kau cukup _gentle_ untuk menunjukkan dirimu dan meletakkan jam kuasamu sepertiku" jawab Borara yang mengalihkan topik

"Itu bukan jawaban"

"Ochobot, atau kuasa kalian, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Jangan harap aku memilih"

"Terkadang lelaki harus mengambil keputusan yang sulit Boboiboy, pilihlah!"

"Bila aku mengambil salah satu keputusan itu maka aku layak disebut orang bodoh"

"Bertarung atau menyerah"

"Lebih baik menurutku bertarung"

"Heh, pikirkan sekali lagi, aku dan Ejojo, kau pikir kau akan menang dengan mudah?"

Sebuah meriam sedikit demi sedikit mengarah pada Boboiboy

"Mengapa kau tanya itu? Pikirkan saja Borara, pertarungan terakhir aku mengalahkanmu sendirian!"

"Yah, kuakui temanmu tidak ada gunanya kecuali si pengendali bayang itu"

"Mereka semua ad–"

"Boboiboy! Itu jebakan!"

Duar!, segera setelah peluru meriam telah ditembakkan bayangan Fang langsung mengelilingi Boboiboy. Dan juga Boboiboy mengambil jam kuasanya.

"Boboiboy Kuasa 7!" bayangan Fang Hancur karena Boboiboy berpecah menjadi 7 dan mulai menyerang Borara

"Lindungi aku!" perintah Borara kepada Ejojo selagi memasang jam kuasanya

"Bebola api!" Blaze mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Lubang hitam pelindung!"

"Sial dia sudah memasang jam kuasanya!" umpat Ying

"Gravitasi maksimal!" giliran Yaya untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya di daerah Borara

"Ugh" Ejojo berusaha menahan serangan Boboiboy efek gravitasi Yaya.

"Heh, sepertinya kondisimu sulit sekarang, Tembakan plasma!" seru Solar

Bam! Sebuah PETAI melindungi sang majikan hingga terlempar seribu kilometer jauhnya (?) Ejojo pun menyeringai, tampak seperti ia sedang mengejek Solar.

"Heh kau beruntung! Tombak Halilin–"

"Lubang hitam penyedot!" Borara mulai masuk dalam pertarungan

"Aaaaaah!" semuanya tanpa terkecuali tersedot ke lubang hitam Borara, termasuk Borara sendiri.

-~-~ The Last Fight ~-~-

Semua terlempar ke lubang hitam Borara, walau entah mereka semua sedang beruntung ataupun apa, mereka sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Kalian semua baik baik saja?" kata Boboiboy yang sudah kembali ke mode biasanya

"Yep, hanya sedikit sakit, karena kita menghantam tanah begitu keras" ujar Gopal

"Baiklah, yang penting semua tidak apa apa 'kan?" kata Yaya

"Ya" Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, dan Gopal menjawab serentak

"Ini dimana?" tanya Fang

"Ugh, Fang?" kata Boboiboy

"Ya?, ada apa?"

"Aku rasa..."

Glek, semuanya menelan ludah.

"Ini adah Pulau Apung" kata Boboiboy

"Bagus!, sialnya kita berada di Pulau yang sama ketika kita harus melawan Borara mati – matian" umpat Fang kesal

"Lihat sisi baiknya, disini tidak ada pemukiman" kata Boboiboy

"Apapun yang terjadi, yang terluka hanya bisa kita atau mereka, setidaknya tidak ada warga tidak bersalah yang bisa terluka di sini" jelas Yaya panjang lebar

"Betul, tapi pertanyaan sebenarnya, dimana mereka?" tanya Gopal

"Gopal benar, dimana mereka?" sahut Ying

"Mungkin karena kita masuk ke lubang hitam itu berbarengan maka kita akan terbawa ke tempat atau koordinat yang sama persis, sedangkan mereka baru setelah kita" Fang mengungkapkan hipotesisnya

"Atau dapat dikatakan bahwa mereka kemungkinan besar berada di belakang kita" kata Boboiboy

"Kita perlu tempat berlindung" Ying beragumen

"Ikuti aku, aku punya tempat bagus untuk sembunyi" kata Gopal

Merekapun beranjak, menanti esok tiba, disaat mereka harus melawan Borara dan Ejojo sekaligus...

Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan?

-~-~ The Last Fight ~-~-

 **Tbc**

 **Aku kembali!**

 **Dengan ff baru, pastinya**

 **Dan juga mesti Fict ini punya banyak kekurangan, jadi...**

 **Kritik**

 **Saran**

 **Komentar**

 **Sangatlah berarti untuk mood booster ketika jadwal padat,banyak tugas, tugas kelompok, dan menjadi ketua tentu sangatlah capek.** _ **So,**_ **sepatah kata dua patah kata sangatlah berarti.**

 **Anyway and By the way see you in chapter 2!**

 **Mind to review? Pls?**


End file.
